Paternidad: Cosas que NO tienes que hacer
by moonrise1216
Summary: Tras pasar los años los chicos crecieron, cumplieron sus sueños, y ahora están o estarán en una nueva etapa de sus vidas. Lástima que no tenían un manual de lo que se debía o no hacer con un bebé o una esposa embarazada. (Fanfic escrito en colaboración con Rox Siniestra).
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer—** Los personajes de **Inazuma** **Eleve** **n** no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes nospertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia.

* * *

 _Hi, hi~_ gente de FanFiction vengo a endeudarme una vez más con ustedes, trayéndoles este nuevo fanfic, que debo aclarar no es de mi total autoría, lo estoy escribiendo con **Rox Siniestra**. Así que sin más, aquí les dejo el prólogo:3

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

* * *

 _Mes de Noviembre._

* * *

Endou Mamoru se encontraba en aquellos momentos en el campo de fútbol del Instituto Raimon, encargándose, como buen entrenador, de que los chicos del equipo se dignaran a continuar el entrenamiento. Él sabía que este debía ser el nuevo grupo que se encargara de obtener la victoria en el Holy Road.

Aquel día en particular, era bastante cálido, un clima perfecto para una práctica de fútbol. El adulto de cabellos castaños añoraba el poder jugar con ellos, pero había reglas estrictas sobre eso, y como entrenador le era imposible. Por eso fue que simplemente se quedó observando a los chicos, pero su mente viajaba al momento en que él jugaba con sus amigos, e incluso a los entrenamientos de sus primeros días como entrenador en Raimon.

Suspiró, y volvió su mirada a las nuevas caras que habían entrado al equipo. Extrañaba a esos chicos amantes del fútbol, pero al menos se iba enterando cosas de ellos cada tanto. Y una que otra vez ellos venían a ver como iba todo, y a pedir consejos o palabras de aliento.

El entrenador Endou, sin saberlo estaba sonriendo ante los recuerdos.

Todo era tranquilo aquella tarde, sin una señal de que el caos fuera a formarse.

 _Al menos no hasta ese momento._

—Entrenador Endou...

El mencionado quitó su vista del entrenamiento para mirar a una de las managers del nuevo equipo. Él la había visto ir a buscar botellas de agua al edificio del club, pero se había tardado bastante, y ahora parecía un poco nerviosa. Incluso se arriesgaba a decir que volvió corriendo, se le notaba en la respiración.

—Entrenador— volvió a llamarle. Jadeaba bastante al hablar—. Su esposa lo está buscando. Estaba diciendo que era algo sumamente importante.

Inconscientemente, el adulto de cabellos castaños miró en la dirección por la que había llegado la joven, notando así como Natsumi parecía venir a paso apresurado hacia él, con la pequeña Sachiko corriendo detrás de ella. Sonrió al ver como la pequeña brisa del lugar hacia que las pequeñas coletas castañas de su hija se movieran al compás de sus paso. Aunque se le deformo la sonrisa a una mueca extraña al ver como la pequeña se había tropezado.

Mientras, los jugadores estaban distraídos con la escena, no era algo muy normal, por así decirlo, ver a Endou Natsumi —también llamada señora Endou, por casi todo el equipo de fútbol— en los entrenamientos. Sin mencionar el hecho de cómo había llegado la manager.

—Natsumi, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Esta todo bien?— cuestionó Endou al momento en que ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Por su parte, Natsumi estaba bastante ansiosa, pero se le veía que estaba dudando, cosa que era poco normal. Y eso fue lo que dejaba al castaño con los nervios a flor de piel.

Con la mirada ahora fija en su esposo, comenzó a hablar.

—Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, y no puede esperar— respondió la adulta de cabello cobrizo.

En aquel preciso momento, uno de los delanteros del equipo del Raimon lanzaba el balón a un defensa que se encontraba prestando atención, pero no exactamente a su compañero. Al momento en que el defensa logró reaccionar, ya era tarde, y terminó recibiendo el balón directamente en la cara.

El balón acabó por desviarse en dirección a Sachiko, quien aun no estaba suficientemente cerca de sus padres.

Para suerte de la pequeña, y del delantero, ella tropezó dándose la cara directamente con el suelo, y con el balón de fútbol rozándole los cabellos castaños. Ignorando el hecho de que aquel balón había perdido mucha de su fuerza al impactar en el rostro del defensa, el cual ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo con ambas manos en la cara.

Endou miró a su hija, y luego a los jugadores.

—¿Quién fue?— se notaba el enojo en su voz, más su expresión seguía completamente tranquila.

Los jugadores sabían que solo había dos cosas que hacían enojar a su entrenador: la primera, el meterse con su familia; y la segunda, que le prohibieran jugar fútbol. Pero lo que los chicos no sabían era que en aquellos momentos el enojo de su querido entrenador se debía, también, a causa de lo que fuera que su esposa le fuera a decir.

Casi todos los presentes con camisetas de fútbol del Raimon ni siquiera lo pensaron dos veces al momento de señalar al delantero, que ahora se encontraba junto al defensa, quien aun se encontraba tirado en el suelo quejándose del dolor. Mientras tres de las cinco managers iban a socorrerlo.

En cambio, las dos restantes fueron a ver como se encontraba la pequeña castaña. Y, al momento en que llagaron a su lado, la pequeña simplemente se puso de pie y dio la tan caracterizada sonrisa de la familia Endou.

—Estoy bien— respondió a la pregunta que nadie realizó pero que todos querían que la pequeña respondiera.

Tras decir aquellas dos simples palabras corrió hasta su padre y le dio un abrazo a su pierna.

Endou tranquilamente se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña Sachiko, e intentaba quitarle el polvo y tierra de su ropa, a la vez que la castaña sonreía.

—Papi, seré hermana mayor.

Tras esas palabras el rostro de Mamoru se congeló. Anteriormente, con el primero embarazo de Natsumi, había ocurrido lo mismo: ella había ido a verlo al entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol, soltó la noticia, y, tal y como le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, se congeló. Aquella vez había tenido a Haruna a su lado para hacerlo reaccionar, aunque las palabras _"golpearlo en el brazo para lograr que reaccionara"_ le iban mejor. Pero en aquellos momentos la profesora se encontraba con licencia de maternidad.

Endou volvió a mirar a Natsumi, aunque aun continuaba con la reacción de sorpresa.

—¿Es cierto?— cuestionó mirando fijamente a su esposa.

Como respuesta ella asintió.

—Estoy embarazada.

Rápidamente la sensación de felicidad se vislumbró sobre el rostro del castaño, y tomó a Sachiko en sus brazos para ir corriendo a abrazar a Natsumi.

Lastima que la felicidad de Mamoru no duró mucho tiempo, ya que, apenas estuvo abrazando a su esposa e hija, recordó todo lo que había ocurrido con el primer embarazo de Natsumi.

 _«Dios, castiga a otros y no a mi»_ , pensó internamente Endou.

* * *

Y bueno, eso fue todo por el momento. Ah, también, lo que creo que todo el mundo está esperando... Si, necesitaremos OC.

Pero antes de dejarles la hermosa ficha, aclaremos unos puntos:

1) Japonesas o no hay trato.  
2) Los hijos corren por cuenta nuestra 7u7  
3) Fubuki, Nagumo, Terumi, Endou, Fudou, Tachimukai y Hiroto NO pueden ser elegidos.  
4) Solo podrán elegir como pareja a alguno de los siguientes personajes: Kazemaru, Gouenji, Kidou, Sakuma, Genda, Midorikawa o Suzuno.  
5) NO APARTAMOS A NADIE, absténganse de pedirlo en los reviews.  
6) Prioridad por orden de llegada.  
7) Solo fichas por PM, no por review.  
8) Tenemos derecho de aceptar, rechazar o modificar sus fichas.

Si aceptas los términos y condiciones, siéntete libre de enviarnos tu ficha.

 **-Nombre y apellido:** (Japones)  
 **-Edad:** (Entre 26 y 27)  
 **-Apariencia:** (Acorde a su edad y detallada por favor)  
 **-Personalidad:** (En caso de que con mi co-autora las embaracemos en el fic, puede que a causa de las hormonas su personalidad sea alterada)  
 **-En que trabaja:**  
 **-Pareja:** (La clausula numero 4 dice a quienes pueden escoger)  
 **-Tiempo de casados:** (4 años o menos)  
 **-Como se llevan con su marido:  
-Reacción al enterarse de su embarazo:** (aclarar también como se lo dijeron a su esposo)

 _Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo~_


	2. Capítulo uno

**Disclaimer—** Los personajes de **Inazuma** **Eleve** **n** no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes nos pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia, a excepción de algunos otros, créditos a sus respectivos autores/as.

* * *

 _Hi, hi~_ Antes que nada, una disculpa por la demora, Rox y yo estábamos un poco ocupadas y eso. Espero que les guste:3

* * *

 **Capítulo uno.**

* * *

Endou Mamoru se encontraba en aquellos momentos caminando a paso lento por las calles de la ciudad, con destino a una reunión improvisada que organizaron sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y algunos viejos rivales con los que había jugado fútbol en el pasado. En su mente aun estaban rondando los pensamientos relacionados a la noticia que Natsumi le había dado. Para él era imposible pensar en algo que no fuera en aquella noticia, así como también le era inevitable el sentir miedo, ya que él era el que mejor sabía que si las palabras "Natsumi" y "embarazo" estaban juntas en una misma oración solamente podría haber maltratos hacía él, unos inexplicables cambios de humor de parte de su esposa, y el hecho de ser tratado peor que un esclavo del antiguo Egipto. Aunque podría ser que tal vez estuviera exagerando un poco, habían pasado más de tres años desde el primer embarazo de su esposa, estaba la posibilidad de que esta vez no fuera tan mala experiencia como la anterior, o eso era lo que quería pensar el adulto de cabellos castaños.

Al transcurrir varios minutos de caminata a través de la ciudad, Mamoru finalmente había llegado al lugar indicado por sus amigos, y por lo visto era el último en llegar. A paso calmado se aproximó a la mesa en la que se encontraban todos, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a varios que no vivían en la ciudad, lo cual hizo que se preguntara la razón por la que estaban en aquellos momentos ahí.

—¡Hey!— llamó su atención el adulto de ojos ámbares—. ¿Acaso estás pensando quedarte ahí parado durante toda la tarde?— cuestionó, logrando así que su amigo, quien estaba a su lado, rodara los ojos. Ya era normal que Suzuno hiciera aquel gesto ante los comentarios de Nagumo.

Endou mostró su tan habitual sonrisa a los presentes.

—No— respondió al momento en que colocaba una de sus manos en la nuca y pasaba a sentarse al lado de Fubuki, quien le saludó amablemente como era su costumbre.

—Lamentamos el haberte llamado de una forma tan imprevista, Endou— se disculpó Kazemaru—, pero es que todo surgió a último momento.

—No se disculpes— dijo el nombrado, riendo por lo bajo. Le resultaba bastante inusual la presencia de los demás adultos en aquel lugar—. Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo fue que lograron reunirse sin siquiera planearlo; usualmente siempre que hacemos planes para vernos más de la mitad no van.

Endou estaba en lo cierto, en más de una ocasión habían quedado en verse Inazuma Japón, Los dragones de fuego de Corea y Neo Japan. Y de todos los jugadores, únicamente aparecían cinco o seis de todos ellos.

—Uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, Endou— comentó Midorikawa en un tono poético, y luciendo totalmente relajado—. Pero estoy muy feliz de que todos estén aquí este maravilloso día.

La curiosidad afloro en los rostros de los presentes.

Hiroto suspiró.

—Está feliz porque Kaori y Fubuki vinieron la la ciudad— explico el de cabellos rojos—, especialmente por Kaori. Desde que Akira quedó embarazada las cosas se han vuelto difíciles para él.

El adulto de cabellos verdes acababa de pasar de la alegría a la depresión, y a su vez había comenzado a susurrar "no era necesario que lo digas" a Hiroto, quien ahora se encontraba mal por haber lanzado ese comentario sin pensar en las consecuencias que ocasionaría en el estado de humor de su mejor amigo.

Tras un par de minutos en silencio, los adultos habían comenzado una animada platica sobre los viejos tiempos, el fútbol, y algunos de ellos comentaban las anécdotas de sus días cómo jugadores profesionales o cómo entrenadores, o en el caso de Goenji su paso a ser una de las mayores influencias en el mundo del fútbol.

—Dejando un poco el fútbol de lado— comenzó a decir Terumi—, ¿qué tanto ha ocurrido en sus vidas?— lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia un nervioso Endou Mamoru y no pudo evitar sonreír—. Tengo entendido, gracias a mi dulce esposa, que muchos de nosotros estamos por ser padres por primera o segunda vez— se plantó un silencio sepulcral en la mesa—. ¿Tan mal lo están llevando?

Múltiples sonidos salieron, o no, de los labios de los presentes, de los cuales la mayoría eran suspiros de cansancio y los gritos ahogados de miedo.

—Oh no, no se atrevan a poner esas caras— continuó hablando el adulto de ojos rojos—. No me vayan a decir que no se encuentran felices por el hecho de que pronto tendrán a unas hermosas criaturitas a las cuales darles amor incondicional y mas de la mitad de sus sueldos.

Todos estaban desviando sus miradas del de cabellos rubios, y algunos recién caían en la cuenta de que nuevamente iban a tener que decirle adiós a su amado presupuesto de emergencia en caso de esposa enojada eche a esposo de la casa a causa de una razón que nadie es capaz de entender salvo la esposa.

Midorikawa fue el único valiente que se atrevió a devolverle la mirada a Afuro, tras unos cinco minutos de silencio incomodo.

—El problema no son los bebés— miró a sus amigos para que le dieran apoyo, pero al ninguno dar un simple signo de querer hablar en su lugar, continuó—, el problema son las mamás de los bebés.

Los presentes asintieron antes las valientes palabras de su amigo de cabellos verdes, especialmente Endou.

—Vamos chicos, no creo que sea tan malo— replicó Terumi, antes de quedarse pensando durante varios minutos en los cuales captó la intención de sus amigos—. Al menos...— volvió a hablar— no cuando te has acostumbrado.

Eso último logró llamar lo que faltaba de la atención de Endou. Para él no había forma de acostumbrarse a aquello, solo había que ser fuerte y esperar a que todo acabara.

—Terumi, ¿tú cómo te enteraste de que ibas a ser padre?— soltó la pregunto el portero castaño, intentando que sus nervios no se notaran en su voz.

Endou estaba preocupado de haber reaccionado mal con los embarazos de su esposa, por lo que se encontraba especialmente ansioso con saber las reacciones de sus amigos al enterarse del embarazo de sus esposas.

Afuro se aclaró lentamente la garganta, y luego bebió un trago de agua, mientras fingía recordar el cómo su esposa Beatrix le había dado la hermosa noticia de que sería padre.

—Bueno...— el de cabellos rubios comenzó a jugar con una de las servilletas desechables y dirigió su mirada a sus manos y la servilleta—. Fue hace unos siete meses, era un día muy normal y me encontraba volviendo a casa tras un arduo día de trabajo.

Se detuvo momentáneamente para observar a sus amigos, notando que las miradas de todos ellos estaban fijas en él. El silencio de parte de los oyentes daba a entender que querían saberlo todo, y para Terumi era mejor continuar su narración.

—Abrí la puerta de la casa— prosiguió con los nervios siendo palpables en su voz y finalmente soltó un pesado suspiro—, luego sentí como varios objetos extraños impactaban contra mi bello rostro, a la vez que escuchaba como mi linda y dulce Trix decía "si llega a ser más de uno te hago mujer".

Para este punto de la narración Terumi había pasado a tener un tono de piel igual al de un fantasma. De tan solo recordar aquello se había asustado.

Los presentes le dedicaron una mirada llena de compasión y comprensión, especialmente Hiroto.

—Entonces... ¿solo fue uno?— cuestionó Endou con poca delicadeza en la pregunta. La expresión en su rostro estaba llena de curiosidad.

Terumi se puso de pie y dio una vuelta en si mismo.

—Tu dime, ¿parezco una mujer?

—Si— fue la respuesta dada por todos los que se encontraban en la mesa.

—Señores, ustedes son más crueles que mi esposa— dijo Afuro al momento de volver a sentarse en su lugar. Luego volvió a pensar en lo que había dicho y la expresión de muerto de miedo afloro en su rostro—. ¡No le digan que dije que es cruel!

Las risas se hicieron presentes, captando la atención de los demás clientes de aquel lugar. No todos los días ves a un grupo de adultos jóvenes riendo como locos en un espacio publico. Incluso algunos de ellos estaban llorando de la risa.

—¿Qué pasó después?— indagó Shirou—. ¿Cómo fue que reaccionaste ante la lluvia de lo que creo eran las pruebas de embarazo?

La expresión de Terumi fue decayendo nuevamente mientras dirigía su mirada de alma en pena a Fubuki.

—Como buen marido salí corriendo y fui a comprarle un enorme ramo de rosas rojas— respondió el de cabellos rubios en un tono que indicaba que claramente esa no había sido la mejor idea que pudo tener—. Cuando volví a casa ella empezó a gritarme otra vez, decía que la había dejado abandonada porque ahora estaba embarazada— suspiró con pesadez—. No es aclarar que esa noche tuve que dormir afuera. ¡Incluso cerró las puertas y las ventanas! Para mi suerte a las seis de la mañana me dejó entrar otra vez e hicimos como que eso jamás había pasado.

—¿Fue la primera noche de muchas en dormir afuera de la casa?— cuestionó Fudou.

—Fueron cuarenta y dos veces desde aquella vez, pero con el paso de los días se va haciendo más amable— respondió—. La última vez solo estuve una hora sentado frente a la puerta de casa antes de que me dejara entrar.

En el momento en que Afuro acabo de hablar las miradas fueron en dirección hacia Midorikawa, quien se encontraba llorando a la vez que devoraba un helado que le había dado una de las camareras. Por lo visto al adulto de cabellos verdes le había afectado demasiado la historia de Terumi. A su lado se encontraba Kira, quien le estaba pasando lentamente la mano por la cabeza a su amigo como una forma de consolarlo.

—Yo ya tuve que contar mis males— aclaró Terumi—, mejor sería que nos contaras cómo te enteraste de que Akira estaba embarazada.

Midorikawa tomó un pañuelo, se secó las lágrimas y pasó a sonarse la nariz con el mismo pañuelo.

—No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel día...— comenzó a narrar el adulto amante de los helados—. Pero fue un día jueves... ¿O fue un lunes?

Sus amigos lo observaban de la misma forma que lo habían hecho anteriormente con Afuro. Pero solamente Hiroto fue quien suspiró con pesadez. Raras eran las veces que Ryuuji recordaba fechas.

—Fue hace unos seis meses— aclaró Kira.

—Si, eso es, hace unos seis meses— prosiguió Midorikawa—. Estábamos sentados viendo la televisión como todos los días cuando regreso del trabajo, y ella simplemente lo soltó.

—¿Solo eso?— Nagumo lo miraba con impaciencia, esperaba que haya mucha violencia de por medio, considerando como era Akira—. ¿No te golpeó? ¿ O echó de casa? ¿Te dejó sin helado? Di la verdad, lo último si lo hizo.

Midorikawa negó con la cabeza, viendo la forma en la que su amigo del Sun Garden comenzaba a tener un ligero tic en ojo derecho.

—Solo fue eso— respondió Ryuuji—. Solo lo dijo como si nada, y casi muero atragantado. ¡Akira pudo esperar al menos a que me terminara mi perfecto y delicioso helado de pistache!

Fudou que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa alzó una ceja.

—¿Solo te atragantaste del impacto de la noticia?

—¡Si! ¡Pero no fue lo único que pasó!— Midorikawa tembló ligeramente—. ¡Dios mio! ¿Por qué no pudo ser solo eso?

Dejó el helado en la mesa, colocó ambas manos en su rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar ante el recuerdo de aquel día. Sabiendo que sus amigos lo estaban observando intentó calmarse un poco, pero acabó por sentarse en posición fetal y mecerse de adelante hacia atrás lentamente.

Cuando los presentes captaron que Midorikawa no iba a continuar con la narración posaron sus miradas en Hiroto para que este contara como fue que terminó aquello.

El de ojos verdes suspiró.

—Según lo que me comentó ese día, o mejor dicho en la madrugada del día siguiente...— dirigió su mirada al adulto que se encontraba meciéndose en la silla. Recordaba como lo habían despertado las llamadas incesantes de Ryuuji a las tres de la mañana, y como Reina lo había echado de la casa hasta que acabara de hablar con su amigo—. Akira comenzó a golpearlo en los brazos y en la espalda ya que, según ella, Ryuuji no le estaba prestando atención.

Midorikawa comenzó a brotarse los brazos, a la vez que en su rostro volvían a ser visibles las lagrimas.

—Ella me amenazó con tirar todo mi helado— comentó entre sollozos—. Y luego dijo que me quitaría todo el dinero y las tarjetas para que no pueda comprar más. ¡Fue horrible! ¡Era el diablo en persona!

Todos comprendieron la reacción de su amigo. Para él el helado era sagrado, era su Dios.

Terumi volvió a pensar en las palabras que Midorikawa acababa de pronunciar.

—Midorikawa, sin ánimos de asustarte más...— comenzó a decir Afuro—, pero acabas de decir que tu esposa es el diablo.

El adulto de cabellos verdes comprendió por qué Terumi le dijo «sin ánimos de asustarte más», si Akira llegaba a enterarse de que él la había llamado diablo, no solo no tendría helado, sino que acabaría a tres metros bajo Tierra.

Akio miró a sus amigos, esperando que alguno continuara. Y tras cinco minutos de agonizante silencio golpeó su mano en la mesa para llamar la atención de todos.

—¿Y bien?— todos lo miraron confundidos—. ¿Quién sigue?

—¿Seguir qué cosa?— cuestionó Tsunami, quien, al igual que todos, no comprendían nada.

—De contar cómo fue que se enteraron del hecho de que iban a ser padres— por lo visto al de cabellos castaños le parecía bastante divertido el hecho de como sufrieron sus amigos en esos momentos.

—¿Y por qué no nos cuentas tú como fue que te enteraste de que ibas a ser padre?— lo retó Yuuto.

Fudou simplemente se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, mientras recordaba cómo había sido que Fuyuka le había dado la noticia. Mientras pensaba en aquel día, la imagen del entrenador Kudou con la expresión de un asesino serial pasó por su mente, logrando que su cuerpo se sentara de forma tensa. Casi se había caído de la silla, pero no le importaba. Ahora sentía miedo, porque recordó que no había sido su esposa la que le dio la noticia.

Miró a sus amigos, solo uno de ellos mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro. Iba a matar a Kidou.

Suspiró y aclaró su garganta, intentando recobrar la calma perdida.

—Bueno— comenzó a narrar Akio—, yo me enteré...— se frenó, no sabía si decir la verdad o dar una mentira creíble.

—Dirás la verdad, Fudou— advirtió Kidou—. Te recuerdo que yo sé la verdadera historia, así que sería bueno que no intentes pasar vergüenza mintiéndole a alguien que ya sabe todo.

La sonrisa se amplió en el rostro de Kidou, lo que fue una mala señal para el adulto de ojos verdes. Este bufó al no poder mentir, pero aun así, decidió contar la historia.

—Esta bien, yo me encontraba tranquilamente trabajando— sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo—, y de la nada apareció Kudou en el campo, estaba echando fuego— rápidamente miró a Kidou y le señaló—. Tú ni te atrevas a decir que eso es científicamente imposible, porque ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es Kudou enojado. Hasta creí que iba a matarme.

—Corrección, él quería matarte— aclaró Yuuto.

Akio señaló al adulto con rastas, otra vez.

—¿Tú estas contando la historia? No. Ahora quédate callado, y espera a que sea tu turno— se quejó Fudou—. Como iba diciendo, se notaba que Kudou quería verme muerto, por lo cual ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo antes de salir corriendo de ahí. Y por alguna extraña razón no lo podía perder de vista, por lo cual tuve que recurrir a esconderme en la bodega, la cual resultó ser increíblemente resistente— soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Por poco y creí que iba a morir. Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que creí que mi vida estaba por acabar que Kudou comenzó a gritar que era hombre muerto desde el día en que mi semilla del mal entró en su hija para crear a un bebé.

El de ojos verdes detuvo su relato un momento y miró a los presentes. Algunos de ellos le miraban con expresiones de comprensión, otros le estaban dando el pésame con la mirada.

—Luego de eso apareció Fuyuka y le pidió que por favor no me matara, que no quería ser madre soltera, ni tampoco viuda— continuó hablando Fudou—. De esa forma logró tranquilizarlo un poco, y me dijo que ya podía salir de la bodega, pero del susto que tenía no quería salir de mi seguro escondite— suspiró nuevamente—. Aunque cuando Kudou me gritó «si no sales tiraré la puerta abajo y te mataré sin piedad» salí lo más rápido que pude. No sé cómo es que aun estoy con vida.

Fudou miró el vaso de agua frente a él, y no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de ingerir su contenido de un solo trago.

—Muy bien, ya conté mi historia de miedo— anunció Fudou—. Es tu turno de contarnos como ocurrió todo, Kidou.

Como si ya estuviera preparado para ello, Kidou no se hizo esperar.

—Simplemente estabamos cenando como cualquier otro día— narraba Yuuto—. Comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que estuvimos haciendo durante el día, pero ella se comportaba un tanto extraña, bastante inusual diría yo.

El adulto entrecerró los ojos, pero a causa de los extraños lentes que utilizaba nadie lo notó.

—Decidí que al otro día comenzaría a investigar lo que le estaba ocurriendo— prosiguió Kidou, pero se detuvo unos instantes para suspirar frustrado—. Pedí el día libre, y luego cometí el peor error de mi vida, pedirle a Fudou que me acompañara. Aunque supongo que él iba a venir aunque no se lo pidiera.

Inmediatamente los oyentes estaban fijando sus miradas en Fudou.

—¿Por qué fue que te acompañó Fudou?— cuestionó Goenji—. O mejor dicho, ¿por qué no se quejó en lugar de aceptar?

—Es que tenía el día libre— respondió automáticamente el mencionado.

—Eso es verdad— dijo Kidou—. Pero aún estaba escondiéndose de Kudou— por más que le gustara fastidiar a Fudou con el recuerdo de él huyendo de Kudou, tenía una historia que continuar—. Como iba diciendo antes de que llegara la intromisión, ambos la comenzamos a seguir, pero no encontrábamos nada fuera de lo común. Dio sus clases como siempre, y en ninguna de ellas notamos alguna modificación.

Akio se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los demás.

—Te recuerdo que yo sí vi algo raro— comentó Fudou.

El adulto de lentes le había lanzado una mirada llena de odio al de cabellos castaños, pero este jamás la notó, nuevamente por culpa de los extraños lentes verdes.

Kidou decidió continuar la historia antes de que Fudou decidiera volver a hablar.

—Salió a la misma hora de cada día— continuó Yuuto—. Después regresó a la casa. Nada en su rutina estaba fuera de lugar, salvo el hecho de que hizo una parada improvisada en una tienda para comprar varios de sus dulces favoritos.

—Sin ofender, Kidou— le detuvo Tsunami—. Pero no nos interesa saber lo que normalmente hace tu esposa durante todo el día. Solo queremos saber cómo fue que te enteraste.

Los adultos asintieron ante el comentario acertado de Tsunami, ignorando como Kidou ponía mala cara ante ello.

—Por más que no hubiera encontrado nada aquel día mi mente seguía diciendo que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, así que decidí seguirla los siguientes dos días— continuó hablando Kidou, creyendo que al menos uno de sus amigos iba a prestarle un poco de atención—. Me estaba por rendir, mi investigación no iba a ningún lado. Hasta que vi mi mi oportunidad tocando la puerta. Aproveche el momento en que se fue a duchar para revisar su bolso. En ese bolso horrible que se niega a tirar a la basura estaban unos análisis médicos en los cuales hablaba del noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de probabilidad de que se encontraba embarazada— miró a sus amigos que ahora si estaban expectantes de la historia.

Claro, no todos los días se enteraban que Kidou Yuuto había estado husmeando en el bolso de su esposa. Y mucho menos se esperaban que él criticara el gusto de ella.

—Ahí fue cuando mandé a que compraran sus comidas favoritas y dejaran sus dulces favoritos por toda la casa, todo antes de que ella saliera de la ducha— suspiró—. Que bueno que ella tarda demasiado en la ducha. Y cuando nos sentamos a cenar simplemente la felicité.

Kazemaru parpadeó atónito ante el ultimo comentario de Kidou.

—Ya no sé que pensar— exclamó Ichirouta—. Y no solo por el echo de que simplemente la felicitaste por el embarazo, el cuál no sabías si era real, sino también por estar bañado en dinero y con ello comprarte la salvación de la agresión de parte de tu esposa.

Terumi asintió efusivamente. Para él, Kazemaru acababa de decir las palabras que quisiera haber pensado él.

Yuuto simplemente dirigió la vista hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

—Leí los análisis médicos, no era necesario preguntarlo ya que un médico dio su veredicto— replicó el adulto con rastas.

El resto de los presentes lo miró de la misma forma que lo había echo Kazemaru con anterioridad, atónitos de la reacción de su amigo. La única excepción a esa mirada había sido Midorikawa, quien continuaba llorando a mares, al mismo tiempo que intentaba comer su helado.

—¿Cómo fue que reaccionó ella ante tus felicitaciones?— preguntó Suzuno.

—Al principio parecía bastante asustada— confesó Kidou—, pero después de eso me preguntó cómo era que yo lo sabía— miró a Fudou—. Y no, no me golpeó ya que no le dije que estuve revisando su horrible bolso. Le dije que eso no importaba en ese momento, que lo que importaba era su estado y felicidad. También agregué que todo lo que ella quisiera o necesitara simplemente lo pidiera, que yo se lo iba a conseguir.

La mesa, nuevamente, se quedó sumida en el silencio sepulcral. Nadie se animaba a ser el siguiente en hablar, pero todos estaban ansiosos de escuchar una nueva historia.

Toramaru miró a sus amigos, pero su vista estaba fija en Goenji.

—Goenji— le llamó el más joven de todos—. ¿Por qué no nos cuenta cómo fue que se enteró lo del embarazo de Natsuki?

Shuuya suspiró con pesadez antes de asentir hacia sus amigos.

—Mi historia es bastante similar a la de Terumi, salvo que la mía es mucho más dolorosa— explicó el de ojos negros. Ni bien dijo aquella oración Terumi ya había comenzado a darle el pésame—. Natsuki me había llamado diciendo que si no iba a casa en ese mismo momento podían pasar dos cosas, dormiría fuera o dormiría fuera y con muchos golpes. No habré tardado ni cinco minutos desde que me colgó la llamada en llegar a la casa, y al abrir la puerta múltiples objetos volaron en dirección hacia mi. De los que recuerdo antes de mi pequeña contusión fueron: libros, adornos, lamparas, zapatos, un balón de fútbol, lo que me recuerda que les pida perdón a todos los que sufrieron un golpe así de mi parte, y por último una escoba.

Afuro hizo una exclamación de dolor ante la mención de la escoba, recordando unos viejos golpes que le había dado su esposa cuando llegaba más de una hora tarde a la casa. Había llegado tarde por trabajo, pero como le había quedado el olor al perfume de una de las secretarias del director, su mujer creyó que estaba siéndole infiel.

—Dios mio...— exclamó Terumi—. Eso es dolor puro.

—Ni que lo digas— confirmó Shuuya—. Tras no tener más objetos cerca para lanzarme comenzó a gritar cosas como «eres un maldito bastardo, ¿cómo te atreves a embarazarme sin mi consentimiento?», y también esta el «ahora más te vale hacerte responsable de tus acciones». Cuando la vi meterse en la cocina y comencé a oír ruidos de cubiertos moverse, temí por mi vida, así que me fui de la casa en dirección a la heladería más cercana a comprarle helado de naranja. Recuerdo que mientras iba caminando estaba repitiendo en mi mente sus palabras, gracias al cielo que no le dije que los bebés se hacen con dos personas y que ella era tan responsable como lo era yo.

—Si lo hubieras dicho ahora seguro que no te encontrabas con vida— dijo Nagumo.

—Espera— exclamó Terumi y fijó su vista en Goenji—. ¿Lo del helado funcionó?

Midorikawa dejó la cuchara con helado a medio camino de su boca, para luego dejar el helado de lado y acercarse a Afuro.

Antes de que Terumi pudiera preguntarle por qué se le había acercado, Ryuuji había agarrado con cada mano una de las orejas del adulto de cabellos rubios.

—Obviamente que eso iba a funcionar— replicó Midorikawa con una cara que a cualquier ser vivo le daría miedo—. Nadie en el mundo se puede resistir al poder del helado.

Kira quitó a Midorikawa de enfrente de Terumi y lo colocó frente a su helado.

Shuuya miró a Afuro.

—El helado de naranja es el favorito de Natsuki, siempre la calma.

Terumi comenzó a frotarse las adoloridas orejas al mismo tiempo que se reprochaba mentalmente por no haber comprado helado aquel día gris en el que comenzaron sus días de dormir afuera de la casa.

Endou por su parte estaba haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que debía y no debía de hacer en base a las experiencias de sus amigos.

—Y eso fue todo— concluyó finalmente la historia Goenji. Su vista se fijó en su amigo de cabellos plateados que había estado callado desde hace mucho tiempo—. ¿Y qué tal te fue a ti con esto, Fubuki?

* * *

Gracias por leer~ Hasta el siguiente capítulo:3


End file.
